


Thank You for Loving Me

by phairylights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phairylights/pseuds/phairylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is stuck at an airport while going to visit his parents for Christmas. Dan is also stuck while trying to go back home. They can't leave for twenty-four hours and fall in love. Kind of a rom-com feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkspookystuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/gifts).



> A/N: hello!! ~welcome to my first published fic~ this is dedicated to @choirboycas for his fic exchange! please note that i have not been to this airport or america in general tbh bUt i did my best. hope you enjoy!!

_ 21:29 _

 

Phil Lester stepped onto the pavement outside, suitcase in one hand and the other hailing a cab. His phone was snug in between his shoulder and his neck. He scrunched his nose as a snowflake landed on him.

“No, Mum, I’m going by Economy —yeah, no, _ listen, _ I’m sure I’ll be fine. Yeah, alright, see you and the turkey in about 11 hours! Love you, too. Bye,” Phil ended the call with his mother before hopping into a taxi. Lugging his suitcase behind him, he greeted the driver. 

“So, where to?” The driver asked gruffly.

“ John F. Kennedy International Airport , please.” 

“A’ight.” He started the engine and began driving. Phil  looked out the window to see the pavement piled with  white snow . The moon and street lamps lit the road. Houses glowed with a golden warmth, Christmas wreaths hung on their doors.Children were playing with the snow in their yards, building snowmen. Phil felt nostalgic then, wishing he was young again, playing with snow, and at home — _ home, ah, I can’t wait to see my family again!  _

—

_ 22:18 _

Phil sat down on one of the chairs in the departure lounge, holding a book and a bag of crisps. (He bought it from one of the weird cheap shops in airports.  _ Why are those shops even there? _ )

It was an hour before his plane took off, and Phil was starting to regret booking the midnight flight. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the swirling words in front of him. 

At the corner of his eye, through the glass pane that covered the wall, there was a flurry of white. Phil’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ What if there is a snow storm? No, don’t be silly Phil, everything’s going to be alright.  _

As time passed, his eyes flickered between his book and the window. The snowstorm seemed to become worse and worse until all Phil could see was white outside. His toes curled up, he put his book down. After looking around, no one seemed anxious about the storm. So why should he be worried?

Phil’s facial expressions must’ve gave away his inward feelings as the man next to him leaned over and said, “You doing alright?”

With a hesitant nod of his head, Phil gave a small affirmation. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“I’m worried about the storm outside, to be completely honest with you.”

“Me too, actually. Why is nobody affected by it?”

“I know right? Is everyone here blind? Not that being blind is a bad thing of course… Anyways, name’s Dan, nice to meet you..”

“Phil.”

“Good name.” Dan nodded, then cocked his head to the side when he realised  _ how strange that sounded and crap you could've made a friend but you messed it up you idiot.  _ “Uhm, that sounded weird, didn't it?”

“Don't worry, I do that all the time. Once, my boyfriend told me he loved me for the first time, and because I was in shock, guess what I said?”

“What?”

“I, and you're going to cringe, said ‘thank you’.”

Dan covered his face to stifle his snort as Phil face —palmed and made a noise. Phil reached next to him and grabbed a chip from the packet. 

“But should we thank the people who love us? I mean, love is a choice, and they decide to love us, so should we thank them?”

“I've met you for, what, five minutes? And you're already asking the hard hitting questions, wow.” Phil smirked, and Dan blushed. “It's fine though, honest. Though, what even would be the argument against that? It's morally right, isn't it?”

“Fine then, Philip, when was the last time you thanked someone for loving them?” 

There was silence. 

“See? It's —”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, when was the last time you did that?”

Dan's triumphant smile fell. 

“Alright, I'll give you that.” He shrugged, and took a crisp. Phil gave him a look, that was his bag, was it not? He decided to leave it. 

They continued talking about awkward situations (which resulted in warning glares from some people nearby). Phil stuck his hand into the crisp packet to find that was none left. Dan had taken the last piece? How rude —

“I feel like now's the right time to point out that that was my crisp packet? Uhm,” Dan gave an awkward laugh and scratched his neck. Phil's eyes widened and looked to his other side. There it was  — his own packet.

Groaning, he hid in face in his hands and turned away. Dan laughed, throwing his head back.

“I'm so sorry, I thought it was mine! Ugh, we just met and I have already embarrassed myself,” spluttered out Phil, feeling his face warm up. 

“No, no, its alright, its just,” Dan stopped to giggle some more. 

“This is mortifying,” Phil rested his elbows on his knees, still hiding his face,  _ although was that a smile? Aw, he's so cute — wait what? Dan, cut it out. _

“Well, we could share yours if you like, not that you want to or anything —”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Phil smiled. They both reached for a crisp and they brushed their hands together. It was short but noth retracted their arms immediately, blushing.

“No, sorry, go ahead,” They said at the same time.

“No, you go take one,” Phil moved his hand further away.

“It's alright, it's your packet anyways —”

“That would be rude —”

“Ugh, being bloody British, why do we all have to be so kind,” Rolling his eyes, Dan took one. “Happy?”

“Thank you, or else we would have been stuck there forever.”

—

_ 22:50 _

Phil glanced out the window. Somehow the storm had gotten worse —

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to inform you that today’s Flight BA0328 to London has been canceled due to bad weather. All passengers have been rescheduled for travel on tomorrow’s flight. Those of you traveling on First Class….” A monotonous voice was heard through the speakers on the walls of the airport. Phil threw his head back and groaned.  _ Tomorrow? _  He’d have to spend 24 hours —

“...in business class may proceed to get their free sleeping bags. Those of you in Economy...”

_ Wait. _

“...well…”

_ No. _

_ “ _ ...good luck and God bless!”

_ What?  _ He waited for the voice to say something else, maybe that there was a mistake, and that he would too get a  _ “free sleeping bag” _ . Nothing. 

Beside him, Dan was quiet, biting his lip, staring at what seemed like nothing. After a few nudges from Phil, he turned to look at him. 

“What?”

“You are okay, Dan?”

“Yeah, I'm just wondering what my mum would say.”

“What do you mean?”

“I… This is the first time I've been home for Christmas in about  —how long has it been, two, three — five years? I thought I would face my family again after… Nevermind, it's nothing.”

“Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll respect your privacy.” Phil started to take his phone out to call his parents when Dan mumbled something.

“Sorry, I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?”

“I said thank you.”

“Oh, you're welcome, I guess?” Suddenly, Phil felt bad for calling his parents in front of Dan, so he stood up and walked to the bathrooms.

Once he was sure he was completely out of Dan's hearing range, he whipped his phone out and dialed them.

“Hey mum, I've got a bit of bad news?”

“What happened, darling?”

“The plane is delayed until tomorrow, but —”

“Oh, honey, that's terrible! Do you have anything to eat?”

“I'm not sure but I'm sure I can find a restaurant or something.”

“Aw you poor thing, I'm devastated that you can't make it! And you'll be alone too —”

“Actually, I think I've made a friend! Yeah, his name is Dan, and we've been chatting for about two hours now.” Phil cringed as he realised that he sounded like he was a six year old.

“That's nice,” Phil's mother breathed. There was silence until Phil could hear her sniff. “I can't believe this is the first Christmas you're not home, I  — I just miss you.”

Phil's heart dropped, it was true  — he never missed Christmas at his parents’. “I miss you too, mum.”

“Well, I best be going, uh, the turkey might burn,” She said, although Phil knew it was far from finished. “Love you, Phil.”

“Love you too, mum.” A tone played and Phil let his hands droop. 

—

_ 23:11 _

“Seriously though, people should —”

“Hey Dan, it's 11:11, make a wish!”

“Excuse me —”

“Come on! You only have a minute!”

“But if I tell you it won't come true —”

“Ah, just do it.”

“... Fine.” Dan closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. “What about you?”

“Oh, I'm too late.”

“You sacrificed your own wish just so I could make one?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“Smooth move, Phillip.”

“Why thank you, Daniel.”

__  
  


—

_ 00 _ : _ 27 _

“Favourite High School Musical?” Questioned Phil.

“The second one, definitely.”

“But they're not even in school!” He protested.

“True, but what about the iconic songs?”

“Yeah, I really loved Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa, Dan, really iconic.”

“How did you even pronounce that? You truly are a man of many talents —”

“I know I'm talented, but this is a conversation about High School Musical —”

“Alright fine, Phil. Are you saying that What Time Is It is not iconic?”

“... true.”

“And Gotta Go My Own Way isn't too?” Dan said, raising an eyebrow.

“I get your point, but the first movie was so much better.” 

“Oh shut up. Number two had more drama —”

“ —but number one was the original —”

“ —and catchier songs —”

“Could you please keep it down, some people are trying to sleep!” Hissed a woman from their right. 

“Sorry,” They said in unison, falling into a fit of muffled giggles.

“We are two grown men arguing about High School Musical, aren't we functional adults?”

—

_ 01:45 _

“Are you kidding me, you literally just —”

“Hey, it's not my fault!”

“Ugh, stop right now Phil.” 

“Why?”

“You're doing more harm than good I think.”

“Fine.”

—

_ 02:34 _

“I think I'm going to attempt to sleep now.”

“Alright, do you need a neck pillow?”

“Nah, I'm okay. Thanks anyways.”

“Welcome.”

—

_ 03:01 _

“I need that neck pillow.”

—

_ 05:00 _

It had been two hours and Phil still hadn't been able to sleep. He felt on edge, looking at Dan’s closed eyes, as if 

he was intruding on a precious moment.  _ Wait, what? Phil, you can't develop a crush on someone whom you've met for about six hours, out of which said someone has been asleep for a third of the time! I think you should sleep now, and think about this when you wake up. Good idea brain. Thanks brain. Welcome brain. _

And with thoughts of Dan still fresh in his mind, he fell asleep.

—

_ 10:34 _

“Morning, sleepy head,” Dan nudged Phil when his eyes opened. 

“I'm hungry,” Phil huffed. 

“‘Morning Dan, your face looks pretty in the morning!’ ‘Oh thank you Phillip, yours too’” —”

Dan got a shove in return.

“Alright, sheesh. Aren't there some restaurants in this airport?”

“Oh yeah, should we go check if there are any?”

“Sure,” Dan nodded.

“You hungry? Because I am.”

“Yeah.” Dan replied, even though he wasn't.

__  
  


—

_ 11:42 _

“Ugh, we walked around the whole airport, and the only edible options are a restaurant I've never heard of and Wendy's? Phil, you're making me do exercise, you better pay me back —”

“Food's important, don't you think?”

“But it's not worth exercise, that's what pizza delivery is for!”

Phil gave Dan an amused look, chuckling.

“What? You're judging me, aren't you?”

“No, it's just that you're absolutely hilarious.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Maybe I am.”

“Cheeky.”

—

_ 11:58 _

They decided to have breakfast at the borderline —waste —land that was called “Yummy Foods.” In his honest opinion, Phil reckoned that a six year old could have named the shop better. Dan crinkled his nose at the sight of the fraying wallpaper. 

“How festive,” Phil muttered.

“I know right, especially the beautiful smell of dead rat.”

“Aw, Dan, that’s horrible!”

Dan just laughed at him in response. They walked over to the counter, which a man stood behind (well, if you considered him slouching against the wall behind the counter “standing”). 

“So, would you like the special of pancakes with rat or french toast covered with crunchy cockroaches?”

“No.”

—

_ 12:27 _

After their meal (Phil wasn't sure if you could call it breakfast), they walked back to their seats in the lounge.

“What do you think about how media portrays LGBT? Including trans people,”

asked Phil.

“Speaking from personal experience, gay guys are shown as muscular but “feminine”, and lesbians are creeps, and literally any other sexuality is non existent! And being part of the LGBT community is treated as a joke. Cismen who dress up as women are a joke.”

“Yeah, I agree. Do you think it's good that more shows are having LGBT characters?”

“Well on one hand, some shows treat us as if we are jokes, but on the other, it's not just straight people shoving their sexuality into our faces? Am I making any sense or am I just rambling —”

“No, no, you are really articulate! Seriously, it's great to have a friend who can talk about these issues with me.” 

Dan blushed and Phil cooed at his reddening cheeks.

“And you're cute too.”

“Phil, I think your gay is showing.”

“Oops,” Phil smirked.

Dan just rolled his eyes and bit his lip to cover his smile.

—

_ 14:50 _

Phil was falling. In love, he meant. And fast.

—

_ 14:51 _

Dan was too.

—

_ 17:38 _

“I just realised, I still don't know what you work as.” Phil said.

“Well, I’m a lawyer, and it's  — not a fun job, to be honest. I want to be an actor but —”

“I'm an actor at the West End! I mean it's nothing big, some small roles here and there.” Phil scratched the back of his neck.

“Really? That's so cool!” Dan grinned.

“Yeah! If you want, I could ask the ‘higher —ups’ for an audition for you!”

“But I don't have training —”

“Neither do I, all the experience I had was from being a ‘loser’ at school.”

“Never thought you were a theater kid, Lester.” Dan smiled widely. “But who could ever bully your adorable face?”

“Lots of people, apparently,” Phil grimaced. “I try not to think about it that much.”

“How do you stay so positive? Like, you literally glow.”

“If you live with me, you'd know that I'm not that positive. I think it’s because you make me happy.”

“So you're implying that I move in with you, a stranger?”

“That's not what you're supposed to focus on!”

“Oh, so I have to focus on your sentences?”

“If you want an audition, yes.”

“Sassy today.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Are you suggesting I —”

“Yes.”

“How flirty.”

“Just do it, Lester.”

“No, this is payback for your sass —”

“Oh, I'm sassy, aren't I?”

“Yes.”

“Guess I have to do it myself.”

“Wha  — oh,” Phil melted into the kiss, relishing the feeling of Dan’s chapped lips on his own. The kiss was short, but sweet, with no tongue. He felt as if he was on a rollercoaster, excited, heart beating in his chest. A hand entwined with his own. 

Phil pulled away reluctantly, catching his breath. He gave a guilty smile. 

“That's your Christmas present.” Dan winked.

“First of, that's not even relevant to our conversation, minus one point —”

“But it's Christmas today —”

“Second of, I still find your flushed face cute, 200 points —”

“I don't get this point system —”

“ —and third, you supply quality banter, 1000 points.”

“Are giving any points about the kiss?”

“Oh yeah, it was alright —”

“Just alright?”

“ —I'll give it 1 point.”

“Harsh.”

“I know, I'm like the Ann Robinson of giving points.”

“First of —”

“Okay you can shut up right now.” Phil said, but he was smiling.

“Also, I got a Christmas present for you!”

“Really? Oh my God!”

“Yeah hold on, let me get it out of my bag,” Phil used his other hand to pretend to reach inside his bag, snickering to himself. He took his hand out revealing a middle finger. Dan's smile drooped.

“Are you fu —” Dan was muffled by Phil rubbing his finger over Dan's lips. Phil then pretended to cap the “lip balm” and pocketed it.

“I hate you Phil.”

“Love you too,” Phil kissed Dan's cheeks sarcastically, leaving Dan with them dusted with red.

—

_ 19:20 _

“I think that —” Dan was cut off by Phil poking his nose.

“Boop.”

“How old are you?”

Another poke to his left cheek.

“Phil, why are you so weird?”

A poke to the glabella.

“Stop.”

And a kiss to the forehead.

“Phil Lester, national dork.”

—

_ 21:22 _

“Have you ever missed a Christmas with your family?” Dan asked. It was quiet now, everyone seemed to have dimmed down.

“Apart from this year, no.”

“Wow. You're lucky. Did you come out to them?”

“Yeah, when I was 18? 17? But some relatives didn't agree with my mum, who accepted me, so they stopped having Christmas at our place.”

“And your dad?”

“He didn't agree too, but he loved my mum so he tried his best to accept me.”

“Your family is so loving.”

“Yeah, I know, I love them. What about you? Do you want to talk about it now?”

“Yeah,” Dan took a breath. “Well, I came out to them when I was 19, so five years ago, and I think the shock just overcame them and  — and they told me to never go back.” He sniffed. “I can still hear my father's voice.”

Quiet. Sympathetic look.

“Anyways, flash forward to today, I continued to study law, but in all honesty, I studied it because I wanted my parents to be proud of me. I finished my education though, and got a job working at a firm. Not very interesting, so I decided to take a break here in America. And this year, for some reason my mum wanted me to go back to celebrate Christmas with them. Actually, I'm happy that I met you instead of seeing my parents.”

“Dan, I  — I'm so sorry.”

“I should be the one that's sorry for sharing the crap hole that is my life with you.”

“No, no, you deserve all the love in the world.”

“Thank you for listening, Phil. And thank you for loving me.”

—

_ 23:12 _

“We are going to board the plane soon,” Phil said.

“Does that mean that there will be no more banter?”

“No, we can still shout from cabin to cabin.” Phil tried joking.

But there was nothing except for silence between them.

—

_ 23:44 _

“Let's exchange phone numbers.”

—

_ 23:45 _

“Okay.”

—

_ 23:51 _

“I think I might love you.”

—

_ 23:52 _

“...”

—

_ 23:53 _

“Me too.”

—

_ 23:55 _

“All passengers taking Flight BA0328 to London, please board the plane in 5 minutes.

—

_ 00:00 _

“See you, Dan.”

“See you, Phil.”

—

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thank you for reading this! sorry if its not the best, this is my first experience with writing phanfiction, so they might seem a little ooc. oops. but anyways, merry christmas and have a fantastic new year!


End file.
